


SPN Kink Bingo

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Bingo Card Masterlists [8]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: My SPN Kink Bingo Cards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Card 1 - 2017 Round

Gadmandriel - [Do Not Fret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855777)

Sounding - [The Ribbed One, Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855636)

DeanCain - [The Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855561)

Sadreel - [Something Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852936)

Benreel - [Through the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852453)

Destiel - [Exhausted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852234)

Medical Kink - [Deeper Examination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797502)

Office Sex - [Midnight at the Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855450)

Grace Kink - [Yes Ma'am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855423)

Pegging - [Definitely Doing That Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882941)

Cock Cages - [Locktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855807)

Debriel - [Natural Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855645) 

Free Space - [Challenge Accepted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852249)

BalthazarMeg - [Let Me Show You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855615)

Cainstiel - [Armrests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855576)

Handcuffs - [After the Case is Over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855540)

SamJess - [Hear You Scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851967)

Mpreg - [What's That Smell?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855516)

AmeliaSam - [Stay-Cation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852825)

Ball Slapping - [Let Him Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855441)

Bondage - [Neckties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883037)

Cock and Ball Torture - [Punishment Well Deserved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853167)

Begging - [Beg, Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853062)

DeanSamJody - [Both of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853020)

Wincest - [Charice's Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852777)


	2. 2018 Card

Breeding Kink - [The Decision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859698)

Knifeplay - [Little Slices to Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865530)

College AU - [A Night Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858753)

Case Fic - [Stiff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858813)

Incest Kink - [Hanky Panky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859101)

Dark Fic - [Take It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865782)

Knotting - [Sloppy Seconds Ch 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852570)

Handholding - [Lightning Bolt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859506)

Edging - [Please...Begging You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859008)

Fake Dating - [Owe You One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865650)

Fake Relationships - [One More Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817155)

Finger Sucking - [What That Mouth Can Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865431)

Gun Play - [Sam's Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865911)

Tattoos - [Right, Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859656)

Size Kink -[Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859242)

 

Various chapters of [Compatible You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859719) covers all of these fills:

Facials, Cock and Ball Torture, Lingerie, Handjobs, Rimming, Fisting, Cock Rings, Noncon Roleplay, Shoe Kink, Free Space


	3. 2019 Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my card for this year's Kink Bingo.

All fills can be found in one Wincestiel story: [Two Plus Two Equals Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122852)

 


End file.
